Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer wiring board with a built-in electronic component.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-313474 describes a multilayer wiring board with built-in electronic components, which includes a wiring substrate body in which a through hole is provided, electronic components that are arranged in the through hole, an insulating layer that is formed around the electronic components, a conductor layer that is formed on an upper part and a lower part of the insulating layer, and a via conductor that connects the conductor layer and electrodes of the electronic components. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.